


A HamFam Affair

by ham4hamm



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Broadway, Friendship, Multi, Sickfic, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 04:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12269385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ham4hamm/pseuds/ham4hamm
Summary: When Groff comes into work sick, the cast comes together to help him feel better





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I sadly don't own to Hamilton Cast :(
> 
> Please donate to help Puerto Rico!! https://hispanicfederation.org/donate

HehGXTchew!!

The sound of a distinctly Jonathan Groff sneeze drew Lin out of his pre-show daydreams. Glancing up to the door, Lin was shocked at the appearance of the source of said sneeze. 

Groff stood hunched over in the doorway of their shared dressing room, face pale as a sheet, with cheeks and nose bright, cherry red. “Bless you!” Lin exclaimed, looking Groff over carefully.

Groff opened his mouth to respond, but all that came out was a harsh barking cough that rattled his body and sent him doubling over. Lin immediately rushed to him, throwing an arm over his shoulders to steady him, while his free hand rubbed gentle circles around his back in a worthless attempt to ease his irritated lungs. 

“Suh-sorry” He muttered, sneezing once more

“God Bl-“ Groff held up a finger to cut him off, breath hitching desperately before sneezing once more.

“God bless” Lin uttered sincerely, concerned by the unusual ferocity of his friend's normally mild sneezes, guiding him over to sit down on the couch. “When did this come on?” He questioned. “You seemed fine last night.”

Groff cleared his throat heavily before answering, yet his voice still sounded horrid and ragged when he speaks. “Just feld tired last dnight. Woke up this bording with this.”

Lin reached his hand out to check Groff for a fever, brows furrowing in confusion when Groff suddenly turns away from him. He usually isn’t this difficult when under the weather-

One more loud sneeze. ah— that explains it.

“Bless” Lin said, patting Groff on the knee before getting up to grab the nearby tissue box and placing it down in Groff’s lap.

“Urgh thanks” Groff replied, grabbing a handful of tissues and blowing his nose forcefully. “This is mbajorly gross”

In response, Lin simply presses his palm against Groff’s forehead, unsurprised to feel the burn of a low grade fever. “You have a fever Jon- have you taken anything?”

Groff lowers the tissues he was sniffling into to respond “I took sobe cough syrup earlier. Mbade breathidg a liddle bedder”

Hearing this, Lin popped up once more, grabbing 2 tablets of extra strength tylenol from the bottle on his dressing table along with a bottle of water. “Take those and drink the whole bottle” Lin chided gently. “That should have you feeling a little less crappy. Now lay back and relax” he ordered, piling a few pillows on the end of the couch to help prop Groff up and aid his breathing.

Laying down and closing his eyes, Groff breathed out a raspy, “Thank you Lin”

“Anytime Jon” Lin answered, carding a hand carefully through his hair.


	2. Chapter 2

A few minutes later, when Lin felt Groff's body to slack and heard his deep and even breathing, he took the opportunity to gingerly lift himself off the couch, heading into the hallway to make some calls. Business never ends and the show must go on even though the worst illnesses.

First up, Lin called Brian, letting him know he’d be going on as King George in just a few hours and that he should get to the theater. Next, Lin got a hold of Javi, telling him to get in costume and warmed up, Hamilton is going to be sexy tonight. Finally, he sent out a group text to the cast, letting them know Groff about Groff's sickness and the last minute changes in lineup for the evening's show. He also added a request to minimize warmups and running through the halls t by their dressing room, so no one disturbs the sleeping sickie. As always with his amazing cast, every agreed easily and sent their well wishes and advice for Groff. 

heh’xzdchew! heh-hgxxxt! huhkxshew!

A trio of sneezes had Lin rushing back inside, wondering how the hell Groff, who was highly already sleep deprived even before he got sick, was awake already. "Bless you times three" Lin said, bending over by the couch. Lin handed Groff and few tissues and shot him a questioning look. 

All Groff offered in response was a simple, “Dose was all tigkly. Cad’t sleep whed I godda sdneeze.”

Oh- Lin could commiserate with that. Back when he had the flu last October the very same problem plagued his nights. He moved the tissue box to the floor by Groff’s head, that way he could grab them as needed without moving too much. “I’m sorry. Just close your eyes again and try to chill okay?” Lin proceeded to play with Groff’s hair once again and listened with concern to his congested breathing. Groff finally drifted off again as the opening chords of Alexander Hamilton echoed through the Richard Rodgers with Lin continuing his repetitive stroking as he slept.


End file.
